Gregor and the Prophecy of Loyalty
by Alot like Gregor
Summary: Gregor is sick and tired of the overland,he has a decision go back, or die slowly all alone. When he decides to go back what will he find? Warning: gruesome torture in later chapters and Gluxa later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of Loyalty

Chapter 1 Returning

The stadium was thrumming with energy, people packed the stands. Across the arena from a 12 year old boy stood a scarred rat sitting on it haunches.

Gregor looked over to Ripred sword in hand, aware that they were the show and that he was about to be torn apart in front of thousands of people.

A horn sounded and Ripred lumbered to his feet.

"Sorry Kid" He said

With those words he sprung into action, at first Gregor could block the rat's attacks but it wasn't long before Ripred had him beat. He lay on the moss, his sword several feet away. Ripred hesitated not wanting to do what he knew he must to survive.

Luxa and Aurora flew down to the arena, Gregor started to call out for help but she ignored him.

"Kill him." Luxa said bluntly. Ripred looked down to Gregor in disgust and then raised his paw, lightening fast Gregor was mortally wounded he saw a white flash of fur as the Bane jumped in and killed Luxa and Aurora.

Gregor woke up in cold sweat the floor of his tiny room, it had been a little over a month and he still had nightmares. He couldn't take it anymore he didn't belong up here he belonged in the subterranean world miles beneath his feet. Gregor had friends there and he didn't have to hide his scars, he unconsciously checked his pocket to make sure he still had the photo, he would never forget Luxa.

Although Gregor had been trying his best to adjust to life in the overland he couldn't help but to collect things for his return in a broken washer.

Next he checked the clock, 4AM perfect. Then he started to write his note.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Lizzie, and Boots_

_I'm going to Regelia don't chase after me, I don't belong up here and I never will. Don't worry about me I'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Gregor_

After writing his note that he knew wouldn't score him many points with his parents he checked the currents, they were up. As he lowered himself down he let his mind wander, he would be with his friends! He couldn't wait to see Howard, Mareth, Nike and everyone.

By the time he reached the ground it had to be around 4:30 but the time was the last thing on his mind. He clicked his tongue and saw in perfect vision the cavern around him, he could "see" in the dark with echolocation that Ripred had forcefully knocked into his head. Gregor ran quickly knowing that there were still rats that didn't like him very much. When he reached the outskirts of the city a scout picked him up and whisked him away to high hall.

High hall was abuzz with activity it had only been like this twice in just over a year, War had come to the underland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles (I wish I did but you can't have everything.)**

**Ch.2**

"As you have by this time found out we are at war." Howard stated "An unknown group of both human and rat rebels joined up with the cutters, spinners, and an unknown species somewhere in the deadlands."

Something tugged at the back of Gregor's brain. "So that's what Ripred meant when they were negotiating peace." Said Gregor,

"We were fortunate that they waited this long to attack, for we believe that if they had attacked just two or three months earlier we would have been annihilated." Said Howard

Gregor really hadn't been paying attention to where they were going until now when he found himself standing in front of the armory.

"War council has advised that you be armed as soon as possible." Explained Howard, Miravet quickly ran to his side with a bundle in hand. She unwrapped they bundle and showed him the contents. Inside the spider-silk bundle was a gorgeous sword and dagger second only to sandwich's sword and Solovet's dagger. The hilts of the weapons were inlaid with rubies and emeralds. When Miravet handed him the weapons he balanced them in his hands, Perfect, Miravet got him a sheath for his swords and he was on his way.

When they got to the war room it was abuzz, but it immediately went silent when Gregor entered.

"Overlander!" he heard Mareth cry and then was wrapped into a rib crushing bear hug. Mareth seemed to notice that that Gregor was starting to turn red from lack of air and released him. "If you wish to go back up to your family we would hold nothing against you, there is still time yet." Mareth Said, taking uneasy glances around the room.

"I think I'll stay, I was starting to go insane back up there, but if it's possible I'd like to send a note." Said Gregor

_Flashback to last week_

_"Lizzie, time for school!" but he didn't hear any of that, he never did and his parents were extremely worried. Gregor had been sitting in his room for months now only coming out for lunch, he was losing a lot of weight. Reluctantly his parents had allowed him to quit school when he ended up missing an entire school day just staring at the wall in his 1__st__ period class for the entire day._

_During the day he stayed in his room and just sat there lost in thought. At night his parents could hear his sobs from their room down the hall. His parents tried everything they could, but to no avail Gregor stayed in his unhealthy state. When he had the energy to go far enough (The lack of calories had greatly weakened him) he took small increments of supplies and stocked them in a broken washer. Gregor had two choices in his mind, stay here and slowly deteriorate, or go back, to him the decision was simple_

The war council seemed to be happy with his choice and brought him a quill and ink. He decided to keep the note short.

_Dear everyone,_

_I just want you to know I've arrived safely and am back in Regelia, don't chase after me no matter what! There is a little bit of trouble here and I don't want you to get hurt._

_Love,_

_Gregor_

After he wrote the note he found he had a few hours of downtime, so he decided to eat a see if Luxa was in the palace at the moment. Gregor walked down to the kitchens and was immediately greeted by the delicious smell of Underland food. He had some vegetable pie along with fish and an egg dish he'd had before. After he felt he couldn't eat another bite Gregor headed over to the royal wing of the palace. He was about to knock when he heard angry voices inside.

"Why wasn't I notified that Gregor was here?!?" That voice seemed to be Luxa's.

"You know very well why, you would have been distracted!" It sounded like Howard that time. Gregor knocked again and he found himself face to face with Howard who walked right past when he saw Gregor. When he walked into the room Gregor found Luxa sitting on the couch and Aurora standing nearby. Once again he felt like he was being attacked because Luxa nearly killed him with her hug.

"Hey, Luxa can you let me breath." He squeaked out, she released him and quickly apologized. "So what have you been up to, well besides the war and all?" Gregor asked

"Things were very boring without you here, but then the war started and I would have rather had boredom than this." Luxa responded, sitting back on the couch. Gregor sat down beside her and they started to talk about had been going on after he left. When they got to the subject of the war Luxa added in something he hadn't heard before.

"The enemy took over the fount about a week ago, Howard's father was killed and his family captured by the rebels." Gregor was in complete shock, Howard didn't even mention it, maybe it was like what happened to Luxa after she lost her parents, he had lost the ability to grieve.

**Sorry, not a very good cliffhanger and yes I know this needs to be longer, I'll do better next time. P.S. Please don't kill me for killing York.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey **will** somebody update or review or something! Anyway here's chapter 3**

"Howard seems to be handling it well" Gregor said, uncomfortably. Before long Gregor was tired and Luxa announced that she had to get back to the war room. Although Gregor was exhausted it took a long time for him to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about his family. He wondered how they were and what they were doing, he just hoped that they didn't go and try to look for him. When Gregor did drift off it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

_He was in a cave; it defiantly wasn't one of the one's near Regelia, for it had a reddish glow. The sides of the cave were jagged and looked as sharp as knives. Gregor heard a crunching noise behind him and turned around. Too late, before he even got a good look at the attacker he was thrust upon the rocks, and his back was gushing blood. The enemy attacked again and cracked his skull on the rock. Gregor figured that he had a concussion by now. To his surprise there were two people in the cave Stellovet and Henry. It was another surprise when Stellovet did a perfect imitation of his voice._

_"Luxa! Help me" Stellovet said, even getting his New York accent down to the syllable. Luxa rushed into the room sword in hand ready to fight to the death. Although Luxa is an amazing fighter she didn't have a chance. Two on one with the element of surprise Stellovet and Henry quickly finished Luxa off._

_They smiled devilishly and turned to Gregor swords poised for the kill. _

Gregor woke up screaming and to his surprise with an audience, Luxa, Howard, and Mareth sat in his room looking concerned. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry." Gregor stated, sitting up in bed. Mareth suddenly got up and left, which wasn't surprising since he was one of the most important generals in the army.

"Gregor, there is more than one reason that we came; the first is that we heard you screaming, the second is something else entirely." Said Luxa somberly. Next Howard spoke

"I am sorry to say that we have received news that your grandmother died yesterday, your family sent down a note a few hours ago."

Gregor fell back onto his back; it didn't come as much of a surprise but it was still terribly upsetting. His grandmother had been in ICU until recently when they had run out of money to take care of her, after that the family had bought whatever medication that they could afford at the moment hoping to keep her going until his father could return to work and put her back in the hospital.

Gregor returned to reality and could feel Luxa sitting next to him. When he caught a glimpse of her face he realized that she was upset too. He could hear footsteps as Howard left the room, presumably to return to his duties at the hospital.

He stood up, knowing that his grandmother was in a better place and got ready for a day of hard training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey will someone review! I need at least 2 reviews before my next chapter.**

**Ch.4**

Gregor ate a quick breakfast of cold meats and bread before going down to the arena to train; he wolfed down as much food as he could to get enough energy for the days activities.

A flier who introduced himself as Janus flew him to the arena. It wasn't surprising that the arena was buzzing with activity, since they were in the middle of the largest war in many years, including the War of Time. First he ran about five laps around the track to warm up.(He lapped several of the other runners) Then he pulled out his blades and began the actual practice. Avoiding the blood balls Gregor whipped some of Regelia's best fighters, managing barely to keep his rager abilities in check.

Although he did the best he could to avoid them Gregor soon had to face the blood ball cannons. When the operators saw who was up they added and extra three cannons, completely surrounding him. He figured he ought to try the spin attack, because everything else would leave his body exposed.

He spotted, using the first cannon as his target. The operators cranked the handles and the blood balls began to shoot out, Gregor immediately started to spin, blades extended slicing through the first round of blood balls. By the time he had spotted the first cannon three times it was all over, twenty-three red gooey shells lay around him the contents splattered onto his body. Gregor felt sick, applause rippled throughout the arena. Seconds later Ripred strode lazily through the crowd, next to him was his bond Luxa.

"What's all the clapping for, did I win the lottery?" Ripred said sarcastically. "NOW, GET BACK TO WORK!"

Ripred turned coolly to Gregor regarding the shells at his feet and goo on his clothes. "Meet me at the old echolocation spot in half an hour." Ripred said turning to criticize the poor form of a young soldier.

Momentarily Gregor was surprised, but in retrospect he shouldn't have been. This was the biggest war in years, and the humans needed all the help they could get, and besides the humans and rats were bonded. He sheathed his swords and walked over to Luxa who was holding out a small water skin. Gratefully Gregor accepted taking a long pull at the cool water.

"So, what have you been up to?" Asked Gregor putting the cap back on the skin.

"Just the normal planning, bickering, and insults that goes with planning a war." Luxa responded in a faked upbeat voice "And by the way we should get going Ripred has already left."

"What do you mean we?" Asked Gregor.

"Ripred did not tell you?" Said Luxa. "I will be both observing and attempting to learn echolocation."

This also came as a shock considering that there probably wasn't enough time to learn, plan a war, and get enough sleep to function the next day. Gregor could see the bags under Luxa's eyes and she hadn't even started yet.

Without realizing it he had mounted Aurora and was already flying toward the palace. Riding on a bat sent a stab of pain through his heart as he remembered his deceased bond Ares.

Quickly Gregor scrubbed himself clean changed and grabbed a lantern for Luxa. They met near the dungeons in the lower reaches of the palace; apparently Ripred had showed her where the place was. Without saying a word they unbarred the door and stepped in. Something flew at them, without a thought Gregor took out his dagger and blocked the attack. Ripred retreated and gave him just enough time to pull out his sword. He motioned for Luxa to stay and walked deeper into the pitch black abyss in front of him.

Gregor echo located seeing Ripred in the corner, looking purposefully the other way he slowly moved towards him. When the rat least expected it Gregor lunged and nicked his shoulder. Ripred adopted a defensive stance inviting him to attack, blood dripping from his shoulder.

For several minutes he stayed on the offensive managing to keep control, aim his attacks, and was successful enough to get a few more hits.

Suddenly Ripred shifted to full rager gear putting Gregor on the defensive, driving him back towards the steps where Luxa was waiting. Gregor knew he was near the stairs but didn't know how near, for fending off Ripred was all his brain could handle at the moment. He took a step back and tripped on the bottom step. This left him wide open for a split second, long enough for Ripred to leave a small puncture wound on his stomach.

The small injury made Gregor lose control and his rager instincts sent him on the offensive. He tried hard to rein in his instincts but to no avail, it wasn't until Ripred had knocked him on his butt with his tail that he came back.

Luxa look stunned, Ripred mildly impressed. Gregor realized that Luxa had never seen him fight another rager before, seeing that she was either in a hospital bed or planning a war when his sparring sessions took place.

"Good work kid, but now it's time to move onto your girlfriend." Ripred said. Gregor was stunned at receiving an actual compliment from the scarred rat that he didn't hear the second part. When he was calm enough to process the comment he wasn't actually offended, it pretty much described his relationship with Luxa.

Gregor was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Ripred had already started teaching Luxa the fine art of echolocation. About a half hour passed, Luxa got aggravated and Ripred was bored and although he would never admit it kind of tired from sparring with Gregor.

"That's it for today folks!" Ripred said in an announcer type voice. "Come back tomorrow after lunch for the encore.

**See that wasn't too bad, and by the way that little green button says review so click it! 1000 words oh yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, anyway here's ch.5**

**Ch.5**

After grabbing a quick lunch Gregor returned to the royal apartments with Luxa. When they got there they were greeted by a young black haired, lime green eyed boy staring frustrated at a magnificent marble chess set.

"Hey Hazard! How ya' been?" Gregor said giving the now joyous boy a hug. In response Hazard gave a series of clicks, then screeches, and finally vibrations. Gregor was amazed that Hazard could speak so well, and guessed that even with the war he had still been receiving language lessons.

Luxa looked proud and sat down opposite of Hazard on the plush sofa. Gregor followed suit sitting in a spot right next to her.

"So it seems you've picked up chess," Gregor stated "I play a little, what do you think about playing me?"

Hazard eagerly agreed and soon had the board set up. Hazard made the first move sending the pawn in front of the king out two spaces. Gregor responded by taking his knight out to the front. Hazard moved his other pawn out. What Gregor did next unknowingly cost him the game. Gregor moved the pawn out from in front of the queen. Hazard moved his bishop over one space away from the side.

"Check." He said quietly

Gregor moved his Queen over and sacrificed her to save the king. If you know chess you know that if you lose your queen early it's pretty much the end for you, unless you can pull off a miraculous comeback.

The game only lasted about ten more turns, as Hazard took down Gregors vital pieces quickly. He could see the gears turning in Hazard's mind as he moved his rook and joyously announced

"Checkmate!"

Gregor watched as Luxa played much to the same result managing to stay in just a bit longer. After them both getting their butts whipped by Hazard they all went to lunch.

Gregor hadn't even noticed he was hungry until Luxa said

"Come we have nearly missed luncheon." They both followed her to the kitchens where the three of them had a delicious meal of fish and vegetable pie.

"Well I'm about ready to call it a day, anyone else ready for bed?" Gregor asked rather exhausted from the several hour long training session that morning.

"Yes I should be getting to bed, after all I have planning to do. Oh, yes and Gregor could I speak to you for a moment?" Said Luxa, who yawned shortly after.

On the way back to the royal apartment Gregor thought about what Luxa would want to tell him. Was there a new prophecy? Gregor put that thought out of his mind; Sandwich had foretold his death in the prophecy of time so it was impossible for him to have another prophecy about the warrior.

They tucked Hazard into bed and then sat down on one of the couches. She was about to begin talking when outside there was a thump. The guard fell through the curtain unconscious or dead.

Stepping over the guard came a rat and a pair of creamy white spiders. The scary part was one, Gregor didn't know them, and from the look on Luxa's face neither did she. Scary part number two his blades were on a couch just out of reach.

**Sorry the chapters so short. See that green button down there. Click it, I won't continue until I have some reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm so mean. I haven't updated in weeks. I could give you all these excuses, but I think I'll just write. Here's chapter 6**

Gregor dove for his blades landing hard on the stone floor. He groped for his sword and felt the jeweled handle of his dagger.

Luxa was standing behind the couch; after all she too was weaponless. In his peripheral vision he saw one of the creamy white spiders scurrying silently towards him. Gregor dove towards it, dagger out in front and felt its gooey insides splash onto his hands and face.

Wrenching the dagger out of the slimy carcass he looked around. Luxa was nowhere to be found. Neither were the rat and other spider. Taking just enough time to pick up his sword Gregor scanned the halls.

Empty

It was impossible the halls around the royal apartments were straight for at least twenty yards on each side, and Gregor had been fighting for just a few seconds.

Curious he walked down the hall a few yards. While Gregor walked the hilt of his sword hit against the wall. It made a hollow thump.

Alarmed he felt the wall for a seam or lever, and while pushing on the wall hit a switch. The wall went upward, and without hesitation Gregor stepped into the tunnel. Relying solely on echolocation he journeyed further into the inky depths of this mysterious place.

The air was dank, old, and musty it smelled as if it was a thousand years old. Gregor continued down the path, now sprinting, his steps echoing off the cold stone floor.

He felt open air and scrambled to a nearby ledge, he could hear angry voices arguing oblivious to their unseen observer.

"Your mission Mudcoat was to kill the Queen and if possible the warrior, not bring her back hostage!" Said a raspy low voiced rat who obviously was the commander of the other rat Mudcoat.

"But sir-" The other rat, Mudcoat it seemed replied.

"Do not "But sir" me I gave you an order now I am going to leave, report back in ten minutes, the Queen better be dead. After that I want you on latrine duty for the humans. Got that?" The commander said thoughtfully.

"Yes sir."

Gregor's heart was pounding but he managed to wait until he heard the sounds of one spider and one rat, the officer fade away. Drawing his swords he advanced silently to where from echolocation told him that he was as close as he could get to the rat.

Gregor heard Luxa whimper, she had heard the entire conversation and now knew her doom was just a few feet away. The rat paused for a moment as if considering his method of execution.

That was the moment when Gregor chose to strike, lashing out with an over handed strike. Mudcoat quickly reacted and dodged what would have been the kill strike. There seemed to be a reason this particular rat was chosen to be an assassin. Gregor's rager mode was on the verge of taking control, but he fought it and managed to keep it down. In a flurry of thrusts, parries, and slashes he drove the enemy back. He was doing quite well until the very skilled rat landed a hit on Gregor's leg.

With that exclamation point of a start the rat began its offensive. Landing combinations of teeth, claws, and tail that were staggering. As impressive as this was Gregor was able to fend Mudcoat off. Finally the rat made its fatal mistake pulling, up too soon on a block. Gregor took this mistake and put more power behind his stroke.

The blade plunged into Mudcoat's chest and the rat fell limply backward sliding off the now red blade.

Echo locating Gregor found his way back to Luxa who was still sitting terrified and blind from the lack of light.

"Luxa follow me." Gregor said calmly, amazed that he could make out a normal sentence with all the adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Gregor, is that you?" Luxa asked rising to her feet.

"Yeah, it is now follow me and we can get back to the palace."

Together they began the trek back to the palace. At the beginning of the tunnel that Lead to the palace Gregor felt someone behind him other than Luxa. Turning and pushing her away Gregor drew his sword and plunged it into the other creamy white spider. At the same time the spider sunk its fangs into his shoulder, evidently it had been aiming for the neck of the slightly shorter Luxa.

Staggering backward he managed to choke out

"Luxa run!"

Gregor could feel the poison seeping into his veins; it wouldn't be long until he passed out. Quickly they reached the wall and Luxa found the lever on this side. The passageway opened up and Gregor collapsed onto the well lit hallway.

It took about three seconds for him to pass out.

**815 words ( Not counting the bold) See that green button click it and I'll update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I haven't updated in over a month. My Granpop who has been sick for a while just died, it's right after the funeral and this is the first time that I've been able to really sit down and write for a while. Also sorry about the glitch I messed up with the document**

**Ch.7**

The smooth spider silk sheets were very comfortable, and the room was well lit and very warm. If it hadn't been for the neurotoxin slowly riding itself from Gregor's system, he would have felt very comfortable.

Luxa visited him as much as she could but was slowly being consumed by the war effort. Slowly Gregor was recovering, the antidote was administered twice a day, and the poison slowly lost its grip on Gregor's body. Right now Howard was helping Gregor walk. Howard extended his hand, helping Gregor out of bed. Gregor stood up and leaned on Howard, next he walked slowly across the room. Near the middle of the room Howard lost his grip. Gregor put all his strength into staying up for the few seconds Howard wasn't there to lean on.

Apologizing Howard escorted the now exhausted Gregor to his bed and then left to make his rounds.

Several days later Gregor was released from the hospital almost one-hundred percent recovered. That same day he went to visit Luxa in the royal apartments.

"So what do you think the war council will decide to do about the secret entrance?" Gregor asked nonchalantly from the plush sofa opposite Luxa.

"We have not done anything yet, for now as you probably saw on your way in we have posted four guards." Luxa answered toying with the fringe of the sofa. The particular spot she was looking at had a large peculiar stain on it. It seemed that the spinner's guts had never washed off the fabric. **(Remind the housecleaning people )**

Hazard was in the middle of one of his language lessons so for the next hour the royal apartments were completely empty. For a while they talked aimlessly about the war and just random stuff, almost like normal twelve year olds, but as the conversation wandered on Gregor's mind wandered to the past, about four days ago to be exact. To be even more specific Gregor was thinking about when Luxa wanted to tell him something before he left.

Gregor realized he must have spaced out because Luxa was repeatedly saying  
"Gregor, Gregor, are you well?"

"Yeah Luxa, sorry about that just must have spaced out for a minute there." Said Gregor

"What means this spacing out?" Asked Luxa curiously.

"It means to not pay attention, to lose your attachment to your surrounding to just think." Gregor responded patiently. "Luxa when you wanted to tell me something a few days ago what were those things?" Gregor asked, carefully wording his question.

Suddenly Luxa became grim and the happiness seemed to fall off of her.

"First I was wondering if you could move into this apartment, there's plenty of room." Luxa answered excitedly

"That sounds like a great idea." Gregor replied joyfully hoping that the other announcement would be just as good. "So what's the other announcement?" Gregor said cautiously

"I have something to show you" Luxa said quietly, rising from the sofa and walking towards the door. Gregor followed quickly behind silently wondering what Luxa could possibly want to show him. His heart nearly stopped when they reached their destination, a smooth wooden door with a small recent hole in the middle of it. The Prophecy room. At first glance the room seemed unchanged, but with careful examination Gregor noticed a small cord running from a familiar part of the ceiling, right where the Prophecy of time was. The cord stretched down from the "I" in killed.

**OOHH! The suspense. I need a sugestion. I need help on the content of the prophecy.**


	8. Author Note

I know that I am so evil for waiting so long to update and I apologize, hopefully this week there will be a new chapter. (keep your fingers crossed)

By the way could someone from some of the other stories update too? (I know that I am a hypocrite)


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the chapter I promised, enjoy.  
**

Luxa pulled the chord and the entire prophecy of Time pulled out to reveal a ladder attached to yet another deteriorating leather chord. Next Luxa pulled on the second cord and the ladder slid down. Gregor went first and marveled about how fantastic the condition of the ladder, for it could not have been used since Sandwich wrote his prophecies. When he reached the top, Gregor took in the room. It was about 10X10 with gray stone walls were the same as the rooms below, and also had words etched in perfect handwriting covering every inch of the wall. Luxa joined him and walked over to the center of the wall directly in front of the ladder. Here was written in perfect letters as always _The Prophecy of Loyalty_

**The Prophecy of Loyalty**

** With rebellion spreading like wildfire**

** The Underland's need for the warrior is dire**

** The one who has not perished**

** Is no longer cherished**

** Will the Queen strike him down?**

** Or will he take the crown?**

** While the gnawers and crawlers stay true **

** The enemy is someone you once knew**

** Will the warrior make the greatest sacrifice?**

** He will have the choice thrice**

** Journey to the land of fire**

** For your enemies will never tire**

** No armies must you bring**

** If you are to stop the traitor from being king**

** Outcasts from the Banes elite**

** You must cause them to retreat**

** Or doom the Underland will meet**

** To win the battle you must bring:**

** Two gnawers**

** One crawler**

** The Warrior and the Queen**

** Four fliers and another killer**

** And while the taste of victory is sweet**

** not all shall live to taste the treat**

Gregor sighed and sunk to the floor of the small room, he was joined just a moment later by Luxa, whose eyes were glistening with unshead tears. The two stayed in silence for about thirty seconds. Gregor finally broke the ice. "Luxa, you know I still would have come if I'd known about this right." He said.

"I feel awful, like a liar, I feel as if I tricked you to your death!" Luxa said guiltily. Gregor took Luxa's face into his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I would die to save your life, I would die to spend just a couple of more days in your company. Besides I survived last time didn't I?" He responded a little melancholy. Without even realizing it Gregor and Luxa's faces drifted together and they kissed. A tingly feeling spread throughout Gregor's body and finally they broke apart. and for a while Gregor and Luxa just sat in each other's arms in happy silence.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey here's Ch.9, does anyone know what the second review from Evil Gregor the Overlander means?

For a while Gregor and Luxa just sat there, arms wrapped around each other, finally Luxa mentioned an important war council she had to go to and Gregor was left alone. In his head Gregor went back over the Prophecy, trying to decipher Sandwich's cryptic words. He wished that Vikus was there with him, the kind old man always knew how to interpret Sandwich's scrawling. The first stanza seemed to have a message, but one that didn't make sense.

_With Rebellion spreading like wildfire_

_ The Underland's need for the warrior is dire_

_ The one who has not perished_

_ Is no longer cherished_

The first two lines seemed simple there was rebellion brewing , and the Underland needed him. The third line could pertain to either Ripred or himself but this didn't seem plausible after reading the fourth line. Gregor knew that both Ripred and himself were most likely viewed as war heroes and unless everyone suddenly started believing the deceased Bane that was unlikely to change. Confused Gregor moved to the second stanza which seemed even weirder than the first.

_Will the Queen strike him down?_

_ Or will he take the crown?_

_ While the gnawers and crawlers stay true_

_ The enemy is someone you once knew_

While extremely unlikely, it was possible for Luxa to kill him, but it just didn't make any sense! Grudgingly he moved to the next line. The first thing that popped into his head was, _What the heck! _Gregor would never try to take the crown! He would never hurt a hair on Luxa or Nerissa's head! Calming down, he moved to the next line. This was one of the few that made sense, it meant that the rats and cockroaches would keep their alliance with the humans. Finally some good news. The following line also was one of the few that made sense, whoever the leader was it would be someone that they had known. Just the thought of it made Gregor paranoid so instead of speculating for the rest of the day he moved to the third stanza.

_Will the warrior make the greatest sacrifice?_

_ He will have the choice thrice_

_ Journey to the land of fire_

_ For your enemy will never tire_

This paragraph seemed pretty clear, would Gregor give his life to save the Underland and all those he loved in it? Not that he wanted to die, but if the fate of thousands rested on him dying he would certainly sacrifice himself. It also seemed that the party would have to travel to the firelands to stop the rebellion.

_No armies must you bring_

_ If you are to stop the traitor from being king_

_ Outcasts from the Bane's elite_

_ You must cause them to retreat_

_ Or doom the Underland will meet_

This paragraph seemed to state that if they were going to stop the war, then only a small party would go to the firelands. The final two lines are what had Gregor worried if all of the rats were as strong as the assassin in the tunnel, then they had no hope whatsoever to beat them.

_To win the battle you must bring:_

_ Two gnawers_

_ One crawler_

_ The warrior and the Queen_

_ Four fliers and another killer_

_ While the taste of victory is sweet_

_ Not all will live to taste the treat_

This stanza pretty much was the easiest and most foreboding stanza of them all, they would take two rats, a cockroach, himself, Luxa, four fliers, and another human. Not all of them would come back alive. Overall this prophecy seemed loaded with things to worry about. No, who was he kidding pretty much all of them were. Gregor didn't even know why he was giving this so much thought, but it also seemed as if Sandwich had seen Gregor's fiasco with his sword 400 years ago and written it all down just for the fun of it.

Gregor heard a noise on the stair and quickly looked up from the uniform etched letters on the cool stone wall. It was Howard, and Gregor knew exactly what he was here for. It was one of the things he had been secretly dreading from the time he had stepped into the Underland.

"Gregor I think you know why I am here, you must stop being involved with Luxa." Howard stated. Gregor felt furious, even though Luxa was the Queen she still should have the right to associate with whomever she wanted.

"You know Howard, I don't think you understand. No matter what you say you would never in a million years change my feeling for Luxa!" At this exclamation Howard looked a little resigned

"I was afraid that you would say that." Howard said somberly. Howard was about to open his mouth to reprimand Gregor again, when a strange sound filled the room. Although Howard was confused Gregor knew the sound, someone limp on the ground. Silently Gregor drew his dagger, whatever it was that had just injured someone it was going to be close quarter combat. The rager sensation was activating, even before the fight, threatening to envelop him in a flurry of bloodlust.

As he neared the ladder he had a sudden realization, the ladder was probably 400 years old. This meant that the enemy would hear the ladder creak as soon as he began his descent. He made a snap decision and jumped down to the ground landing on his toes as to minimize the shock of impact. Gregor waited a few seconds, ready for a vicious rat to come charging in response to the sound of his landing. Nothing. Gregor drew his sword and opened the door as stealthily as possible. Once again he was left alone. Howard walked quietly behind him. Surveying the hall Gregor handed Howard his dagger, and motioned for him to walk one way down the hall while Gregor walked the other.

About three quarters of the way down the corridor a creature with a black and white head and mangy brown and white flecked coat turned the corner. Strangely the creature was carrying a bundle of scrolls under one arm.

"Stop!" Gregor cried pushing down the rager urge to skewer the beast and be done with it. The creature was so shocked at being discovered that it dropped the scrolls. One of them rolled open to reveal a detailed map showing the human strategy of the war. Gregor could feel his blood boiling. A spy!

"Please do not harm me!" The strange animal pleaded.

"Howard! Get over here!" Gregor yelled, trying to sound as calm as humanly possible. It was a hard thing to do, his whole perception of the Underland had just been altered in a single instant. Howard ran quickly, the need for stealth gone when he reached Gregor he was obviously prepared for a fight to the death. When he stood next to Gregor his face turned a pale, almost ghostly shake of white. When Howard looked at the map lying on the floor Gregor was afraid that Howard would pass out.

After a good fifteen seconds of gawking Howard collected himself, at the exact moment Luxa rounded the corner shouting

"Good news, Gregor, the cutters have withdrawn! It is wonderful news!" When Luxa saw the beast she staggered back and leaned against the wall, almost as if she had been struck by a physical blow, rather than a wave of disbelief.

The creature turned and looked Howard straight in the eye.

"Oh hello there Howard," it said " Stellovet asked me to give you a quick 'hello'"

**I'm pretty sure that was the best cliffhanger I've ever written. See that lonely green button on the bottom of this page? Click on it and it'll be happy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**From the depths of my mind to your computer screen here's chapter 10**

"Who are you!?!" an elderly council member half asked, half screamed. Gregor sighed, it had already been an hour and a half since this crotchety old man had started the interrogation. Oddly enough the Badger gave no information, not even a single word as to give clue to where he was from, hiding his thoughts behind an impenetrable mask of stone. To tell the truth Gregor was scared, he had no idea what this new enemy could do, for all he knew these creatures were 10 feet tall and this specimen was a midget. "Answer me, gosh dang it or I will personally whip you until your wounds fester and you have not an inch of fur left on your mangy hide!" The old man got right up in its face and screamed a string of curses at it, too foul to even mention.

This outburst finally merited a reaction from the impassive Badger. He smirked. In an instant Gregor figured out its plan, it was toying with them, waiting for their concentration to slip. Gregor was willing to bet that if he looked behind the chair the Badger was tied to he would find the normally three inch thick leather bonds cut down to a thread. Slowly over the last hour and a half, the creature had been cutting away at its bonds. One thing made no sense though, there were at least a half dozen guards in the surrounding hallways, even if it was a stunningly good fighter it had no chance of getting out alive.

"Stop, please Marian." The voice came from the hall, it seemed a little frail. Gregor turned to see Vikus standing in the doorway. "Marian, why don't you calm down and let me take over the interrogation." Vikus suggested smoothly. Reluctantly the man agreed, although was probably angry at not being able to carry out his earlier threat.

"Vikus, could you please come over here a moment?" Gregor asked calmly, intending to inform Vikus of his theory. Vikus was fifteen feet away from the chair with the Badger when it happened, the beast ripped its bonds to shreds, took a few bounds and leapt for the defenseless Vikus

Gregor's rager instincts kicked in and he also jumped forward, missing the Badger's body but catching it by the legs. The creature's claw just missed Vikus by a few inches. Gregor felt the air rush out of his lungs as the Badger fell on top of him. He was in trouble, partially pinned by the huge creature's weight he was unable to draw his dagger, while the Badger had weapons that he never had to unsheathe, what appeared to be deadly teeth and claws. In the background he could faintly hear shouting and guards rushing into the room, but they couldn't help him, he was too close to the beast. Gregor shifted his weight and rolled on top. The Badger tried to slash him with his claws and was partially successful, leaving small cuts on Gregor's forearms.

Realizing the threat Gregor grabbed its wrists right below the claw, and dodged a savage bite from the Badger. Gregor flashed back to his 5th grade science class, they were studying ecosystems and Badger's came up. He distinctly remembered a nerdy kid in his class mention the strength of the Badger's jaw, get caught in its bite and you weren't getting out any time soon. It was the beast's turn to go on the offensive, it put all its strength into its left arm. Slowly the razor sharp dealer of death inched toward his face, Gregor was drenched in sweat, he put all his strength into pushing the deadly weapon back.

Suddenly the beast lunged, attempting to bite his head off. He reared back, just in time to miss being munched. The Badger had him in position, and let loose a mighty kick that sent him flying for about ten feet, straight into a hard stone wall. For the second time that day Gregor felt the air woosh out of his lungs as he nailed his head hard on the wall. He could feel Luxa kneeling next to him asking if he was okay.

"Gregor, can you hear me?" Luxa asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm okay Luxa, but I could use a band-aid." Gregor replied lightly. Luxa seemed a little confused, for she had no idea what a band-aid was. Gregor stood back up and refocused himself on the Badger, the beast had attacked the guards which forced them to stab it, while at the same time trying not to kill it. Gregor surveyed the room, the first thing he noticed was that one of the soldiers had gotten his throat cut and was living for the last few moments, but it was something far less macabre that made him the most upset, his face went ashen, for in the corner was the familiar form of Vikus, he was lying flat on the ground.

**DUN, DUN, DUN **

**Ohhh a cliffe! **

**Press that little green button and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so evil! HAHA! I haven't updated in forever, and I apologize. School has been ridiculous. Enough with the rambling and on with the chapter!**

**Ch.11**

Gregor gaped at the old man, who was currently lying prone on the ground. Quickly he dashed to Vikus' side, simultaneously shouting desperately for a doctor. He rolled Vikus so the old man was on his back and assessed the damage. The left half of his face was slumped and Vikus was quivering, it was an eerie sight. Within another ten seconds a doctor was kneeling next to Vikus. The doctor immediately pulled out a bottle of green liquid and poured it down Vikus's throat. A team of medics came with a stretcher made of bone and hide and loaded Vikus with practiced precision.

The next minutes seemed to go by in a flash, Gregor could feel himself walk over to Luxa to comfort her, but couldn't actually remember himself consciously think about it, it seemed as if another person was controlling his body. Luxa, who was so good at being the strong impassive queen in public was losing control. Vikus was the rock in her life. With her parents dead at a young age Vikus had been there to guide her through her grief and prepare her to lead a nation. Now the rock had been cracked, weakened and Gregor knew that anything he tried to say to reassure Luxa would be hollow. He had read about strokes in the overland, in some cases the victims wouldn't be able to speak for extended periods of time, in other cases people would have extremely weak vision, any way you looked at it, Vikus's future was not promising.

"Shh, it'll be fine Luxa." Gregor said, failing to sound convincing. She was now sitting in his arms silently with tears running down her face. Stifled sobs racked her body. Gregor looked back at the badger, the cause of all of this suffering. He was filled with rage, and before he knew what he was doing he walked up to the beast and got right up in it's now muzzled face.

"You will tell us what we want to know."He hissed" Or you will regret the day that you ever set foot on human soil." he promised. To his surprise the badger almost seemed regretful. Taken back by the beast's reaction he quietly whispered "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I am forced to." Still the badger remained impassive, hiding behind an impenetrable mask of stone cold defiance.

"Confine this _Thing_ to the dungeons immediately, I will attend to him as soon as possible." A voice said from behind him. Gregor turned to find none other than Marian, the frustrated interrogator.

"I want updates about the situation every hour, immediately if anything of consequence is revealed. Is that clear?" Said Luxa, with surprising steel in her voice.

"Yes, your highness, you will be kept informed." Marian retorted with clear disdain obvious in his embellishment of her title. As the guards dragged the badger from the room the beast kept eye contact with Gregor, a cold calculating gaze that seemed to penetrate every fiber of his being. Marian followed soon after. Gregor could not shake the feeling that something was not right about the cantankerous old man, as the interrogator Marian would have been the one closest to the chair in which the badger was sitting. He had also been circling the chair as he questioned the beast. Even something as clever as the animal that had just left the room could not hide the fact that he was trying to escape for an hour and a half in plain sight!

Furthermore at the exact instant that the old man had left was the second that the badger had started his escape.

"Something's a little fishy." Gregor said to a still in shock Luxa. Luxa looked confounded by his use of the word fishy.

"What means this 'fishy'? This situation has nothing to do with fish!" Luxa exclaimed. For a moment Gregor brightened, but then was quickly overshadowed with recent events. Patiently he explained the concept of fishy.

"I concur with your statement, how could a prisoner, no matter how clever, cut their bonds in a room full of alert people without anyone noticing!" the young queen exclaimed.

"We'll have to keep a close watch on how people behave from now on, we could have a traitor in our midst." Said Gregor

Even in the wake of current events the crotchety council still saw fit to have yet another meeting on some impertinent topic. The meeting seemed to drag on for an eternity, the council was discussing trade agreements with the crawlers and how they could offer more lucrative options to get more troops from the paltry crawler army.

"Although your statement, has irrefutable logic how would this minor barely noticeable agreement to lower tariffs on exported fish help tantalize the crawlers into sending aid?" Asked a particularly long-winded council member who always had a counter-argument. Half of these statements seemed like pointless blathering, and Gregor was quickly discovering that this was the world of politics, dodging the question until someone else got an answer. Gregor was surprised that Luxa could survive years of these meetings and still stay sane!

After a speech that lasted a good forty minutes on another obscure topic, Gregor's mind began to wander, to Vikus, the badger, the rebellion. Wait a second! The badger, it had been well over an hour since the beast had been taken away, no one had received word from Marian or any of his associates.

"If you would excuse me gentlemen I have some business to attend to." Gregor stated relieved to finally be away from the mindless prattle of politics. Relief was soon replaced by a growing sense of foreboding, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he found in the dungeons. Still uneasy he passed Howard in the halls and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Howard, could you tell Luxa to meet me in the Museum after the council meeting? I just have to check up on the interrogation."

"Yes, when I next see Luxa I will pass on the message." Howard responded

"Thanks Howard, I owe you one."

Gregor walked past the nursery and remembered the game of hide and seek he had used as a cover to sneak out of the palace. He remembered the shortcut that had lead to a two-day imprisonment in the very dungeons that he was now visiting. Gregor's footsteps echoed throughout the empty damp stone hallway. The sound of his breathing seemed to be the only in existence, all other noise muffled by the oppressive stone corridor that surrounded him.

Hearing voices from off to the left he walked a few paces and threw open a door, only to find a horrific sight...

**I am once again evil! I left with a cliffhanger again! **

**Please press the little green button. about 1150 words! WOOT! WOOT!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Recap

Hearing voices off to the left he walked a few paces and threw open the door, only to find a horrific sight...

* * *

The truncated body of the badger was chained to the wall, and as if this weren't enough a short metal spear was inserted in the chest of the once proud warrior. A single heavily-armed man stood in the middle of the cell, his face was obscured by a jet black helm and he was protected by a similar shield.

Letting loose a war-cry the man charged forward crouching so that he was mostly obscured by his shield. Unable the pull out his weapons quick enough Gregor leapt to his left in hope of buying more time. Quickly unsheathing his swords Gregor went on the offensive with a feint to the right and a slash that cut towards the left side. The strange warrior blocked this attack easily and aimed a thrust towards Gregor's ribcage.

Gregor was struggling to control the rager sensation, his whole body crackled with energy as he parried the deft attacks of the accomplice. Gregor lost control as the man charged him again and knocked him to the ground, closing in for the kill the warrior made a critical mistake, he took a second to gloat. Using this mistake Gregor sprung to his feet and unleashed a fevered assault that was undefendable , even with the stout shield that his opponent possessed.

Still out of control Gregor dodged a push from the shield and with a mighty blow smashed the sword from the grip of his enemy, but still his offensive continued until his opponent was on his knees cowering , almost pleading for mercy. Gregor kicked the shield away and pulled back for the blow that would strike the head off of the man's shoulders.

Gregor's conscience was fighting furiously _No! _it screamed _I do not want to kill this man._

His rager side was strong, very strong, and it was in control. He swept his arm downward, he could see the fear in his opponent's eyes, he reveled in it, _This is how it is supposed to be! The weak fear the strong!_ His rager side said.

Gregor could feel his arm being stopped in mid-air, by very familiar hands. He turned his head, preparing to kill the one who dare challenge his power....

This was when he looked into the eyes of Luxa, he faltered, disturbed by how close he was to killing two people. Gregor sank to his knees, his rager side left him in an instant, and now instead of powerful he felt weak and disgusted. He saw the guards rush past him and restrain the man he had been fighting. Luxa took his hand, pulling him to his feet. She gave him the most reassuring look in her arsenal, but it still failed to help him. Gregor walked silently to the council chamber, where the scheming bunch of old geezers would be informed that one of their own had betrayed the kingdom.

Luxa signaled to a nearby guard, one with a very loud voice, and he bellowed

"All members of the council please be silent, the queen wishes to speak!"

Luxa took a step forward and began her speech,

"Gentlemen of the council I bring you grave news, as you all know quite well for the last six hours we have held a prisoner from a new species previously unknown to most of the Underland. You also know that a few hours ago he tried to escape and was quickly detained. The man that we entrusted with the care of this prisoner was a trusted member of this council, it was not until recently that we discovered the mutilated body of this prisoner locked away in the dungeons; the cell was left to be guarded by a strong warrior to delay discoverers of the body for a few hours until the perpetrators escaped. If not for the valiant efforts of Gregor the Overlander Marion Halverson would have escaped cleanly, with no trail whatsoever as to his crimes. However we have captured this guard and intend to interrogate him until we know the full workings of the entire rebellion."

Looking around Gregor saw many shocked faces among the assembled group, Marion had been a powerful member, leading about 30% of the members. Gregor also saw many other nervous expressions, this indicated that Marion was most likely not alone in his schemes.

"And so I ask you," Luxa continued " Will we let this treason go unpunished? Will we let a traitor and a cowardly group of rebels defy the human kingdom? Will we let them attack our families and make us weak? Or will we show them that we are the strong!"

The council murmured assent and several of them began to shout "We are the strong!"

Luxa stepped back and exited the room, walking into a giant smelly ball of fur, formerly known as Ripred.

"That should give them something to chew on for a while," Ripred said nonchalantly "Although maybe you should refrain on walking into me, you see I do not smell like roses" The scarred rat said sardonically. Luxa mumbled an apology and hurried away towards the royal apartments, while Gregor stayed to talk to the only other known rager in the Underland.

"Ripred, I need to talk to you for a minute please." Gregor said as calmly as he could

"Not now boy I have some business to attend to." Ripred replied lazily

"No, this can't wait, I don't know the next time I'll have to fight, and if I don't resolve this soon I will end up killing someone from our side!" Gregor exclaimed. Ripred looked at him closely, as if trying to decipher his innermost thoughts.

"Come with me boy." Ripred said, leading them down the halls to a more private area of the palace.

"Go on boy, spit it out." Ripred said impatiently. Gregor began to describe his last fight, what had set him off and ashamedly how he had almost killed Luxa because of it.

"So that's it, what do I do to get rid of it?" Gregor said, relieved to get the pressure off of his shoulders.

"You see boy, that is where we run into the problem, when I hit this stage of my abilities in the Deadlands it took me well over a year to get it under control."

**I hope you enjoyed it, 1,075 words!**


End file.
